


His perfect world (I'm not part of it)

by Eryang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Angst, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Love, Onghwang is only mentioned, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryang/pseuds/Eryang
Summary: If my suffering means your happiness, then I’ll gladly suffer.If my suffering alarms you, then I’ll suffer in silence.





	His perfect world (I'm not part of it)

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything (I can't believe the things W1 make me do).
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar/vocabulary errors there may be in this.
> 
> Might be messy...

Hwang Minhyun. From his appearance to his personality, even his voice. There was nothing less than perfect about him. Everyone had a crush on him. Every actions of his would make anyone’s heart flutter. His honey buttered voice would make the most disobedient kid listen to him. And his beauty… A face that made one wonder if Hwang Minhyun was really human.

And he, well, he was nothing more than Kang Daniel. A normal student with a normal life. A normal person that wasn’t worthy of Hwang Minhyun. And he was fine with that. He was fine with watching from afar. Having a common class with him was enough. Hwang Minhyun was a dream after all… A dream that was only meant for watching, for fantasies. Hwang Minhyun was everyone’s dream. Everyone’s dream but one man’s reality. Ong Seongwoo.

Ong Seongwoo was handsome. Really handsome. People often compared him to Greek Gods. And not only was he handsome, but he danced exceptionally well. And not only was he a great dancer, he was funny too.  
In other words, Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun were perfect together.

And that was also why Daniel was alright with watching from afar. Not a soul would ever dare get between them. They were perfect for each others and they were perfectly in love. It would be selfish of him to separate them.

 

When people thought of Hwang Minhyun, three people would come to mind. The first one was of course Ong Seongwoo. The second one was Minhyun’s best friend, Choi Minki. The Choi Minki that made men’s heart flutter, whose beauty was comparable to a beautiful actress. But also The Choi Minki who knew everything about everyone. If anyone dared to harm him in anyway, the said person would have all their deepest secret coming out one after another and slowly destroy their life. The third one and probably the scariest one was Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon is Minhyun’s little brother. Their parents had divorced when they were younger and lived separately. If you were to ask Minhyun to describe Jihoon, it would probably be something along the lines of ‘A really cute little brother.’ But everyone else would describe him as Hwang Minhyun’s guardian. He doesn’t let anyone talk about his brother in a way he doesn’t approve of. He would threaten anyone who had bad intentions towards him. And his threats weren’t just words. If you dared to go against him, a broken arm would be the best scenario.

Those were the people that made up Hwang Minhyun’s world and also the reasons Hwang Minhyun stayed a dream. An unreachable dream.

Hwang Minhyun and his world were similar to some kind of myth. An urban legend about the perfect world. His world was like a butterfly everyone likes to admire but scared to touch as it would scatter its beauty.

 

When Minhyun walked by, everyone, without exception would turn their head in his direction even just for a second. If you caught a glimpse of him, you would turn your head, if you heard his voice, you would turn your head, if you heard his name, you would turn your head. It was impossible not to look.

Daniel also couldn’t help but look, but the problem was he couldn’t look away. Mesmerized by his beauty, by his voice, and most of all, by his smile. If one were to see Minhyun for the first time, they would think that he had the image of a cold prince. But Daniel knew. Knew that he was actually very talkative, that he was actually playful, that he was the kindest person one could ever meet and most importantly, that his smile was the cutest thing on Earth. A smile that showed on his face when talking to Seongwoo, when pampering his brother or when teasing his friends. A smile that completely melted his cold prince appearance.

Saying that Daniel had a crush on Minhyun was an understatement… Daniel’s feelings definitely ran deeper. And it hurt.

He was fine most of the time. When he saw Minhyun smiling, standing still, acting goofy or thinking, it made Daniel’s heart warm. He would sometimes wish he were by his side, but that was all. He wasn’t lying when he said he was fine with watching from afar. The two of them were already on friendly terms during their shared class and he doesn't need more than this.

But when Seongwoo and Minhyun were together, they were beautiful. So beautiful it made Daniel’s heart ache. The smiles on their face, expressing their happiness, their complicity. The way their hands fell so easily into each other’s. The way they understood each others without words. It was all so painful to look at. It was suffocating. It hurt. His head, his heart, everything.

From time to time, Daniel would go home and cry under his blankets, holding onto his pillow, trying to calm down his aching heart. It hurt, it hurt so much, but he was alright, because Hwang Minhyun was happy. 

He would then go back to school the next day, acting like nothing happened. His friends, or sometimes Hwang Minhyun himself would point out his reddened eyes, but Daniel would brush them off by saying he stayed up late. It hurt, but he will not let his pain be known. Because if Minhyun found about Daniel’s pain, he would probably blame himself. Daniel doesn’t want that.

Stop it. Move on. Find someone who loves you back. Daniel would often repeat in his mind, but over the years, he realized that it wasn’t easy. Every time he succeeded in avoiding Hwang Minhyun long enough for his feelings to dissipate, for him to think that Hwang Minhyun was just a memory and that he had gotten over him, as soon as he laid eyes back on Minhyun, all the feelings he thought he had gotten rid of hit him in the face again. It wasn’t easy to stop.

To make it worse, when he would sometimes pass by the music room and hear that sweet voice accompanied by a calming piano, it only made his heart beat stronger. He would sit down, back against the wall and let himself fall deeper in this endless pit, tears ready to drop, until either the music stopped or footsteps approached.

 

‘Stop it idiot. Why are you hurting yourself. He’ll never love you back. He’ll never care about you as much as he cares for Seongwoo. He’ll never look at you. This is hopeless.’

Daniel couldn’t keep track the number of time tears that couldn’t be held back fell, tears that let one’s feelings out, tears that ease one’s pain. Yet, it felt like everytime he cried, it only became even more painful and suffocating.

 

As time went by, Daniel only fell deeper and deeper. And the deeper he was, the stronger the pain was. It’s not like Daniel liked suffering, but really, what choice did he have.

He couldn’t find a way out. Maybe there wasn’t a way out. Maybe he was condemned to hurt for as long as he was alive. The thought only added more pain to Daniel’s heart as it reminded him that his love would always be nothing but a one sided pain. Never spoken of, never reciprocated, forever ignored.

 

But that’s fine, because Hwang Minhyun is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Daniel...
> 
>  
> 
> I started to write this about a bit more than two months ago but life happened and I took a lot of time to finish it... During that time, it also completly changed the direction it was supposed to take at first.
> 
> (Not so funny fact: at first it wasn't supposed to be angsty at all...)


End file.
